Plaisir Insultant
by Miss Egypte
Summary: Pella ; Bella et Paul aiment faire l'amour, mais ce que le loup préfère c'est quand sa douce s'énerve…


_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_

_**Disclaimer :**_L'histoire n'est pas à moi, les personnages non plus, seule la traduction et la mise en page sont de mon fait !

_**Catégorie/Base :**_Twilight

_**Couple :**_Pella = Bella / Paul

_**Titre :**_Plaisir Insultant

_**Titre original :**_Insulting Pleasure (le lien est sur mon profil)

_**Auteur :**_Taking me high

_**Traductrice :**_Miss Égypte (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)

_**Mise en page :**_Miss Égypte

_**Raiting :**_ T (sauf homophobes !)

_**Résumé :**_Bella et Paul aiment faire l'amour, mais ce que le loup préfère c'est quand sa douce s'énerve…

_**Note de l'auteur :**_Ouaip, un autre Bella / Paul. Pour une raison quelconque, j'aime ce couple. Après la lecture une review s'il vous plaît ?

_**Moi :**_Je trouve Paul un peu spécial mais il est franchement trop marrant ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Kiss !

* * *

_**Plaisir Insultant**_

**POV Bella :**

La chaleur du corps de Paul avait prit possession de moi. Je pouvais à peine fonctionner maintenant. Je sentais ses grands bras musclés étroitement enroulés autour de moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps nu pressé contre le mien. Ses hanches se déplaçaient très lentement, il commençait à fatiguer. Mes yeux étaient bien fermés, je ne pensais pas pouvoir les ouvrir. La douleur qui avait afflué en moi lors de sa première poussée persistait encore, mais c'était surtout le plaisir que je ressentais maintenant. Il s'arrêta soudainement et sorti de moi. Il se coucha à mon côté sur le lit. Je tournais lentement la tête pour le regarder, trouvant un moyen d'ouvrir les yeux. Il me souriait bien sûr.

« C'était… »

Je pouvais à peine parler.

« Étonnant ? Superbe ? Merveilleux ? »

Il sourit à ses synonymes de merveille. Par espièglerie, je poussais son énorme poitrine chaude.

« Incroyable_, dis-je doucement. _C'est ce que je voulais dire. »

Il sourit, montrant ses dents parfaitement blanches.

« J'aime mieux superbe.

-Et bien ne va pas dire aux gens que j'ai dis ça. »

Je ris puis m'arrêtais. Il me regardait attentivement, je savais à quoi il pensait.

« Ne dis rien à personne de tout cela.

-Je sais_, chuchota-t-il. _»

Il se pencha et m'embrassa légèrement les lèvres. Je fermais les yeux et ronronnais un peu, le faisant rire.

« J'aime que tu apprécies_, commença-t-il. _»

Je savais déjà où cela allait nous mener.

« Mais c'est encore mieux quand tu es en colère. »

Il sourit contre mes lèvres. Je souris en retour.

« Ma colère t'excite. »

Je sentis soudain une certaine puissance s'emparer de moi comme je le retournais sur le dos et m'asseyais sur lui. L'envie de le chevaucher était incroyable. Nous étions encore nus, si la colère venait, tout pouvait arriver.

« C'est un faite. »

Il rit puis déplaça un peu ses hanches. Il me tentait.

« Ne le fait pas_, grondais-je._ »

Puis je souhaitais le contraire. Je commençais à m'énerver, ce qui lui donna envie de plus. Ses hanches se déplacèrent encore.

« Paul arrête. »

J'avais haussé la voix. J'étais prise entre son sourire et ses taquineries. J'avais envie de lui.

Il bougea un peu plus loin, m'allumant encore plus.

« Arrête Paul ! »

Je luttais, élevant encore la voix. Il sourit.

« Mets-toi en colère Bella_, plaida-t-il doucement._ Pense à la suceuse de sang stupide que tu as quittée. »

Soudain des images d'Edward arrivèrent par flash dans mon esprit. Je repensais à Edward me laissant, il y a de cela seulement un an. Je me souvins maintenant qu'il était à la chasse et revenait dans un jour. Je ne voulais pas penser à lui, je ne voulais pas l'aimer. Je voulais Paul.

« Il n'est pas stupide. »

Je le défendais même si mon cœur ne pensait pas mes mots.

« Oui il l'est. »

Paul continuait avec un grand sourire imbécile sur son beau visage.

« Juste une sale suceuse de sang.

-Arrête de l'insulter ! »

Je criais maintenant. Je ne pensais pas les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche, mais ils rendaient Paul tellement heureux. Il était de plus en plus dur.

« Tais-toi !_, Criais-je. _»

Je posais mes mains contre sa poitrine chaude.

« Tais-toi stupide loup ! »

J'ai criais aussi fort que je le pouvais. A présent, Paul avait un sourire qui faisait tout son visage. Sa tête s'était renversée en arrière dans sa joie. Il passa ses mains le long de ma taille.

« Insulte-moi Bella. Frappe-moi_, dit-il, les yeux fermés._ Dis-moi que je suis horrible. Crie après moi. Dis-moi que je suis un loup stupide. Crie, crie Bella !

-Tu es horrible Paul !_, Criais-je. _»

Je poussais sur sa poitrine.

« Tu es un loup stupide ! »

Cette fois, je le poussais aussi fort que je le pu. Ensuite je le sentis de nouveau entrer en moi et le plaisir revint.

_**FIN**_


End file.
